


Laughters and silences

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the second day of KakaIru Valentines Week 2021.Day 2. SoulmatesFrom the text:"Iruka and Kakashi still didn't know who their soul mate was and they weren't even sure if they would ever find out. The only thing they knew for sure was that they lived in very different worlds."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: KakaIru Valentine's Week 2021





	Laughters and silences

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Risate e silenzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761047) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



Iruka and Kakashi still didn't know who their soul mate was and they weren't even sure if they would ever find out. The only thing they knew for sure was that they lived in very different worlds.

Whenever Iruka concentrated on hearing what her soul mate was hearing, he would hear the sounds of fighting or deafening silences. Sometimes he was tempted not to try again. He couldn't even imagine what kind of life his soulmate was leading. He didn't seem to be doing well and it saddened him. He wished he could do something about it, but he still didn't know what.

Whenever Kakashi concentrated on hearing what his soul mate was hearing, he would hear laughter and cackles. Those sounds gave him a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time. On the one hand, he hoped to be able to meet his soul mate, to know if their life was as happy as it seemed, on the other hand, he was afraid of meeting them and contaminating that kind of life with the one he led.

The connection between two soul mates had very specific rules and the one that the two young men hated most was the one that prevented them from hearing the voice of the other. It would have been so nice to be able to hear each other's voices, maybe be able to communicate with each other through that connection. But fate had decided that this could never happen and therefore both waited hesitantly for some signal while hoping to meet and at the same time never to meet.

Several years passed before the two could feel anything that could help them find each other. A couple of voices from people who were apparently part of both of their lives. As time passed these voices became more and more, and closer and closer to the two. First the voices of acquaintances, then those of colleagues and friends.

They were getting closer, they both knew it. But they always came a minute too late to really meet each other. They had chosen not to ask anyone and leave it to fate, but fate seemed to be making fun of them, never allowing them to meet.

In the end, it was a single voice that connected them. A voice that meant a lot to both of them. Naruto's. It was his voice that guided them to each other. A voice like Naruto's was really hard to ignore after all. And so, following it, the two at that point aware of their respective identities, finally managed to cross paths.

All the fears they had had up to that moment about meeting disappeared into thin air. Because they were finally there together and they were hearing the same things at the same time and more importantly, they could finally hear each other's voices.


End file.
